Arachidonic acid ethanolamide (anandamide) and similar compounds are constituents of the brain. Anandamide and certain of the compounds similar with same, bind to the cannabinoid receptor. The binding of the ananamide to the cannabinoid receptor is similar to the binding of .DELTA..sup.9 -tetrahydrocannabinol. There exist in the body many mediators, which are derivatives of arachidonic acid, such as prostaglandins and leukotrienes, which are present as large families of related compounds. Certain of these do not bind to the cannabinoid receptor, and it was one of the aims of the present invention to provide and identify compounds which have pharmacological properties similar to the properties of anandamide.
The existence of a receptor and the high structural requirements for cannabinoid activity indicate the possible presence of a specific endogenous cannabinoid ligand.